


Breakfast

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, cute and fluff, i just wrote something really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot Creek fanfic. Actually it's more of a drabble lol.</p>
<p>THE ORIGINAL LIST Random prompt from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ --- #83</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is the first fanfic that is SHORT and have ONE CHAPTER only. My god my other works are so damn long lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic cause I most certainly did. I mean it's Creek how can you not love Creek.
> 
> I printed out random prompts and this idea was one of them. It's called breakfast because of... breakfast. I'll be back with more of these short ones and just so you know all of them won't be bunched together like my Noiao drabbles. Instead they'll be seperated. 
> 
> Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. I wrote this pretty fast.
> 
> That's all I gotta say. As always enjoy!

The sound of bird chirping has awoken the twitchy boy. He sits up slowly and the rays of sunlight hit his eyes.

"Gah!!" He screams as he raises both hands to cover the light. "D-damn the s-sun!" He said while shaking.

"Tweek!"

Sounds of footsteps and a voice were heard. They grow larger every time. The owner of the voice came inside the room, looking all worried. "Tweek!" 

"C-Craig!"

The dark haired boy rush to his side, "Are you alright? I heard you yelling from downstairs."

"I-I'm sorry Craig i-its just the s-sun! In my eyes!!"

"Sun?" He mutters. Craig got in between the sun and Tweek, making the messy blonde sigh in relief. He shakily lowers his hands "Everything alright now?" He asks.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Tweek said with a smile and a quiet tone which made Craig pulling him into a hug. "C-craig?!"

"You're really adorable." He said in a blank face though you can see the tint of blush arising on his cheeks.

"Gah! Adorable?!" He twitches in the hold.

"Yep." Craig pulls away slightly staring down at his boyfriend. A smile creeps up on his lips and he gives the twitchy blonde a kiss.

"Craig-"

Craig gently grabs his hand and pulls him up. "Let's go eat breakfast. I made your favorite."

"Y-yes." Tweek replies.

The two goes downstairs and eats their food that was made with love.


End file.
